1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to an image forming apparatus to set a wallpaper and a method thereof. More particularly, the present general inventive concept relates to an image forming apparatus in which a wallpaper is set on an area which a user designates for a utility program of an image forming apparatus, and a method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
With widespread use of the Internet, computer users desire to use custom user interfaces (UI) having specific menus and colors instead of standardized menus and colors.
Computer application developers or portal site providers have developed a widget program of an independent utility program, and distributed the widget program to web browsers to provide the users with user-desired information and meet user preferences.
A user desires to view information according to a respective preference thereof through a widget program of an image forming apparatus such as a printer or a multifunctional peripheral (MFP) in addition to a host such as a computer.
An image forming apparatus provides various functions, and a display to display having wider screens to display the functions.
The display can be, for example, a graphic liquid crystal display (LCD) having higher definition rather than a general LCD.
The display having wide screen and high definition provides functions of displaying various images such as a picture and a photo as a wallpaper in addition to a respective operation and menus of an image forming apparatus.
A conventional image forming apparatus using a graphic LCD displays an image received from an external device as a wallpaper. While the image is used as a wallpaper of an image forming apparatus, a user desires to use the image on various areas according to the user's preference.